


Trepidatious

by BlushingGhost



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Longing, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, idk man this is my first time writing smut plz be nice if it sucks ass lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingGhost/pseuds/BlushingGhost
Summary: Maka can't sleep. When white-knuckling her exhaustion isn't working, she decides to take action. Even if that means ending up in Soul's room, in his bed - well, wait, she probably shouldn't get carried away... right? It's smut. It's pure smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Trepidatious

It was weird to be apart. 

Maka thought so, at least. They spent all their time focused on being together - being… one with each other. They trained to not only tolerate being in each other's minds, but excelling at it. In battle, she felt safest when she could feel his heart, beating along in rhythm with hers. When she could feel the cold steel of his scythe beneath her gloved hands. Regardless of the terror they were facing, regardless of how injured, how dangerous -- with him in her hands, soul’s resonating - that was when she felt at peace. 

They weren’t always in battle, it was true, but that didn’t mean she felt better. The feelings of battle lingered. That was something no one talked about in class. She’d read about it, commiserated over it with other meisters, even spoken to Soul about it now and then but… she still didn’t have a handle of it. 

It was always the hardest when they first got back. Dragging their exhausted bodies through their front door after killing something horrible, after nearly being killed by something horrible -- and pretending things were normal again. Going right back into making dinner, reading books, watching television.

Falling asleep.

It was impossible. Without the comfort of Soul in her hands, of his soul intertwined with hers… even though he was sleeping in the room down the hall from her, she couldn’t help feeling anxious.

Maybe it was unhealthy, she thought - the longing, the feeling of empty dread in her stomach. She turned over in her bed, throwing her arms over her face.

She wanted to ignore it. She wanted to push past it - surely other meisters didn’t feel this way, right? She mulled it over. 

Black Star, she thought with a laugh, was not one to be up at night, staring at his ceiling wishing for Tsubaki’s presence. Kid, she was sure, was the same. If anything, the distance from his weapons was probably a nice reprieve for him. He must have insisted on alone time.

Now she was stressed and angry. How could they handle this so much better than she could? Was there something wrong with her? Was she weak? Soft?

Or was it something else? 

She felt her cheeks get hot. This was why she didn’t dig too far into these feelings with anyone. She wasn’t about to ask Stein if the longing, the loneliness was something common in the weapon meister bond only to have him smirk and suggest it might be an emotional attachment making her feel this way. 

Him knowing that wasn’t an option.

So instead she tossed and turned through the night, that uneasy feeling in her stomach nagging at her for hours until she eventually collapsed into a restless slumber that left her exhausted. 

She sat hunched over a cup of coffee in the morning, her messy hair tumbling over her tired eyes. Soul suppressed a laugh,

“Rough night?” He smiled. She just huffed, waved him off. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, “What was it? Steamy romance book keep you up? Or did you like, sneak out the window and go on a Black Star level bender?”

His smile faded when she didn’t swat at him. He leaned over the table, put his hand on her forehead.

“Hey--”

“Are you feeling okay?” He said, concern etched into his face. She pulled his hand away and tried not to snap at him. 

“I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well.”

“Yeah,” he huffed, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, “that seems to be happening more lately.”

She just nodded, pulled herself up from the table and wandered wordlessly towards the bathroom. She wouldn’t admit this to Soul - wouldn’t let him see her weakness, her neediness. If covering that up with agitation and annoyance was the way to do it: fine. It was better than the alternative. 

If it actually worked.

She dragged her feet on the way to Death’s office that morning. Soul watched her from the corner of his eye. She pretended not to notice, but it annoyed her. She managed to pull herself together, sounding vaguely normal while reporting the details of their latest battle to Death who nodded, pleased. 

“Is there anything else I should know about?” Death sang. Soul perked up and Maka noticed. She choked down her irritation at that and shook her head,

“This one was difficult, but we managed. After a little rest, we’ll be back up and ready to go.” She smiled. Death seemed to buy it, but Soul deflated, clearly hoping for an answer with a little more clarity. 

“I’d expect nothing less from my favorite Death Scythe team.” Death waved them out. They walked down the long hallway in silence for a few steps before Soul stopped, grabbing Maka’s arm. She turn back towards him,

“What?” She snapped, pulling her arm away from his hand - pretending the contact hadn’t instantly soothed her a little. Soul blew his hair out of his eyes, crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

“The last time you were acting like this… it was after I got all fucked up by that Demon Sword.” His eyes bore into her, she looked away - not able to hold his gaze. He was right, the feelings were similar. Anxiety, inadequacy, loneliness. But this felt different. Maka felt weak once again, but in a way she couldn’t identify. She huffed, clasped her hands behind her back,

“Soul, it’s really okay. I am just… tired.”

“Mm.” He said, eyes narrowing, “why don’t you trust me?” 

Maka’s eyes widened, guilt gripped her, “Soul, I trust you.” 

He sighed, brushing past her. She paced after him wordlessly. She didn’t want him to feel like this - and didn’t want to damage their partnership with conflict but… it could be worse. A few days of strife while she figured all this out would be worth it. Some things she shouldn’t share, and Soul would be grateful for it in the end.

He pushed open the door at the end of the hallway, holding it for her. She smiled as she passed him, an olive branch. He averted his gaze, guilty. 

Guilty?

Maka only wondered what, exactly, he was guilty about for a few seconds before she saw her. Marie was leaning against the wall with that overly sweet smile of hers plastered on her face.

Maka immediately turned her gaze to Soul, anger filling her. 

Traitor.

Soul just waved at Marie and shot Maka an apologetic glance before hurrying off without her. Marie pushed herself off the wall and watched Soul go before turning to the angry meister in front of her.

“Maka,” Marie hummed, “let’s go for a little walk, okay?” 

Maka groaned in annoyance but nodded. They moved silently down the corridor, passing a few students who gave them quizzical stares that Maka ignored pointedly. 

“So,” Marie started, sounding innocent.

“I’m fine.” Maka snapped, having already decided she wasn’t interested in talking about this now or ever. Marie just smiled, looked down at Maka compassionately. It pissed her off. 

“You seem… a little off. Don’t be mad, but Soul is pretty worried about you.” Marie hummed.

“Well he shouldn’t be,” Maka sulked, “I told him what I told you. I’m—“

“Fine. Yes, I heard you.” Marie sighed, “Look, Maka. I’m not very good at this sort of thing...“

“That’s not true, this is your whole thing. Talking to people, being sweet.”

“You think I’m sweet?” Marie beamed, “well then this should be easy!” She was so childlike, it was hard for Maka to stay in her mood. She wondered, a little, if it was an act.

“Soul doesn’t have to be worried. We just got back from killing a Kishin, how am I supposed to be behaving?” She sighed deeply, hoping this would work.

“Well… you’ve been in countless battles before, Maka.” She put a finger to her lips, childlike, as she sorted through her thoughts, “Soul’s seen you react to all of that, so why is this time different?”

“I don’t know.” It was true, at least a little, “Maybe it’s all catching up with me. I’m just so… exhausted.” She settled on. Marie nodded, concern knit into her brow.

“Not sleeping well?”

“No.”

“Hm.” Marie thought hard for a moment, “Do you sleep alone?”

Maka stopped dead in her tracks, her face a deep shade of red. Marie almost tripped over herself when she noticed the girl had stopped behind her, turning around to see what was wrong.

“OF COURSE—“ Maka roared, “I SLEEP ALONE!”

Marie looked perplexed, raising her hands up towards the girl and laughing.

“I’m sorry!” She said, moving towards her and fanning her a little, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you!”

“Why would you even ask me something—“

“Well it’s not like I’m your teacher anymore! We’re both adults! And besides, it’s perfectly normal! Before I was a death scythe I…” Marie put a hand over her mouth, “wait, this IS embarrassing.”

But Maka wasn’t blushing anymore, she was interested now. Without asking, she was getting the answers she wanted. It was perfect. She gave Marie an intense look, “even if it is, if this is normal I want to hear about it.”

“O..kay but don’t spread this around, alright?” She started walking again, Maka kept pace easily, hooked on her every word. She continued, “Before I was a death scythe I would get so anxious at night. I relied on my boyfriends but it still just wasn’t the same. In between our breakups, I used to crawl into Stein’s bed all the time. And it was… different. At first I thought he was only letting me because he found it interesting, wanted to study me or something.” She made a face, shivered, “But then I realized, it was actually because he felt uneasy without me around as much as I did him.”

Maka considered this deeply, 

“Did that… help?”

“Well, he made me a death scythe, didn’t he? And we are, well, you know. Your parents were partners and that led to you. It’s not unheard of for a weapon and meister to fall in love.” Marie smiled, but Maka deflated.

Oh. Marie wasn’t saying it was normal for partners to sleep in the same bed, she was saying it was normal for partners to fall in love. 

That changed things. Despite the longing that Maka felt, she knew Soul didn’t feel the same way. He was always teasing her, reminding her how annoying she was - how uncool she was. He didn’t find her attractive - and why would he? He’d seen her at her worst, time and time again. Bruised, battered, covered in blood.

No.

They were partners, and Maka wasn’t about to ruin that just because of how she felt. It would be worse to lose Soul all together, so she could endure this. 

“I think…” Maka said, “that wouldn’t help me. Soul is just my partner, Marie. That’s it.”

“Oh!” Marie looked embarrassed, laughing a little, “my mistake! I was misreading the situation! I guess I just figured, you know, based off how the two of you are—“ 

“It’s okay,” Maka smiled, faking it, “You wouldn’t be the first one. But Soul just doesn’t feel that way about me. Anyway, thank you for this talk. It actually has helped me a lot.” Maka bowed lightly to her, smiling before hurrying away, eager to use this moment to escape.

Marie was left standing in the hall, dumbfounded. 

“Doesn’t feel that way… about me.” She repeated back to herself, then sighed, “poor Maka.” 

She came home in a worse mood than she had she had woken up with. When she pushed open the door, Soul looked up at her from the couch, turning off the TV. She shot him a dirty look and he rolled his eyes, slumping back into the cushions.

“So I guess talking to Marie didn’t help.” He grumbled.

“No.” Maka gritted, “and if I wanted to talk to her, I would have gone to see her myself.” 

Soul sighed, ran a hand through his snowy hair, “no you wouldn’t.” He said, mostly to himself. 

“Yes, I would have.” Maka wanted to sound angrier than she did, but she was just so tired that she couldn’t muster it. Soul’s eyebrows knit together.

“Maka,” he said, sitting up, letting his elbows rest on his knees, “just tell me what’s wrong.”  
She stared at him for a long moment, considering how she felt. She wanted to be close to him. It was what calmed her down, what she longed for. But that was exactly why she was angry - she didn’t want to feel this way. She was ready to rely on him in battle, but relying on him in this way…? No. She wouldn’t put this on him. It was her problem, and hers alone to solve.

“I’ve told you, Soul. I’m just tired. Why can’t you trust me?”

He narrowed his eyes, her attempt at throwing his own words back at him was seen through in an instant. She felt simultaneously guilty and numb, hoping this would end it. If he was angry, he’d probably leave her alone. Instead of a rude outburst or aloof insult, Soul instead stood up, walked towards her and stopped a few feet away. She started to raise his hand, but then stopped, seeming to change his mind and instead and crossing his arms across his chest. He looked away from her.

“If you can’t sleep… just, wake me up. Okay? We can talk or something until you’re tired again.” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed for suggesting it. Maka too felt her face flush by what he had said and laughed uncomfortably.

“You sound just like Marie,” she said, pushing her back against the living room wall, trying to put more distance between them, hoping it would dull the flipping feeling in her stomach, “she said something similar.” She looked at her feet.

“Then you should listen to her.” Soul said it with more confidence, and when her gaze came back up she was surprised to see him leaning towards her, expression serious. She laughed nervously, slid along the wall until she could get away.

“Okay Soul, whatever.” She laughed again, noticeably strained, and hurried back to her room. 

It was that conversation and her response to it that made her feel so stupid at this exact moment. Way past midnight, she stood in the hallway shuffling her feet. She shivered, her pajama shorts and tank top not doing enough in the chill of the night without a blanket. She chewed on her lip, staring at Soul’s door. 

He had said it would be fine, and if it did help her get to sleep… was it really so bad? Would it really be so dangerous?

Heart in her throat, she knocked quietly on his door. If he was sleeping, she’d go back to her room and pretend nothing had happened. She’d let this moment of weakness be just that, a weak, little--

“Maka?” His voice sounded deep, tired. She took a step backwards. Shit. His door was pushed open slowly, revealing her tired weapon. He was wearing an old shirt and pajama pants, rubbing sleep out of one of his eyes. She didn’t say anything, just stood there, stunned. “Are you okay?”

“I…” she shifted her weight, fiddled with the bottom of her hair, “Can’t sleep again.”

Soul blinked through his sleepiness before stepping backwards, opening his door further. He didn’t extend an arm and gesture her inside or anything, but she understood the movement. 

“Are you… sure?” She said, “I was so mean about it before and...” He let his head drop backwards and sighed, annoyed. When he met her gaze again, she was surprised to feel what she did. She could hear music in her mind, feel Soul reaching out to her through his soul. She inhaled quickly, and then accepted. Their souls resonated, and she felt instant relief. It was like her whole body relaxed, he could see it in her shoulders which sagged, exhausted - and on her face: her eyes slid shut and she smiled lightly. 

She could feel what he did - knew that he was willing to let her into his room, willing to be there for her. When she opened her eyes again, he was closer than she thought he was, looking down at her with burning red eyes.

“You get it?” He murmured. 

“Y-yeah.” She nodded and he stepped away, yawning, stretching his arms over his head. He collapsed into bed and then looked up at her expectantly.

“Well?”

She wasn’t embarrassed, feeling his soul next to hers - feeling everything he was feeling. No, it was the opposite. She felt secure, being close to him. She padded over to his bed and climbed in. The covers smelled like him, and she took the moment to breath deep through her nose, enjoying it immensely. She felt Soul’s amusement about that through their resonance, and she was quick to control herself. It was easy in battle, in day to day, but in moments like this… 

Soul sighed next to her, she felt his emotions prod at her, and she opened up a little - let him feel her anxiety, her exhaustion, made sure to shift the emotions to what she felt from battle, from her unease of being alone. She was in control enough to hold back certain feelings, hold back reasons. Soul seemed to roll over these emotions in his mind, sorting through them. 

“Why can’t you just tell me this shit.” She heard his voice in her mind, reverberating through her thoughts. He turned over in bed, looking at her directly.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” She fidgeted, pretending his aloof motion hadn’t sparked a fire inside of her. It wasn’t the time for this, not right now. Not while he was in her head. He leaned towards her, his face so close to hers. His eyebrows were furrowed. He knew she was hiding something else from him. 

“Maka.” he spoke out loud this time. Firm, husky. Shivers went down her spine, “you’re still holding back.” It wasn’t a question.

“Some things…” she mumbled, “are private.”

She hadn’t expected that to work as well as it did. Soul just frowned, then nodded quickly,

“You’re right.” He said, “I’m sorry. I just want you to know… I’m here for you. If you wanna talk about something, fuck, just do it, okay? No matter what it is. I’m not gonna fuckin… run away screaming at this point.” He yawned, making the statement sound a lot less sincere than Maka knew it was. 

“Thanks, Soul.” She pushed down the burn in her stomach, the butterflies. Soul blinked sleepily, 

“Now sleep.” This time he said it in her mind, his thoughts fuzzy and tired. She watched him drift off almost instantly, and although she felt safe, relaxed, secure… She was anything but tired.

She had seen him sleeping countless times, but never like this. Never so close, so intimate. She could almost feel his heartbeat next to hers as his breathing evened out and she swore she could hear faint music in her mind as he drifted off. She stared at his features, so strong, handsome. She could feel his breath, hot on her face. Her eyes traced his lips over and over and her mind wandered as she did. How many times had she thought about those lips on her neck? On her thighs? How many times had she longed for his teeth to sink into her soft flesh lightly - for him to do all the things she’d read about in her romance books?

Despite herself, Maka felt a fire burning within her. This is why this was a bad idea. Soul was asleep, and she wasn’t anxious but… she was something else now. Her heart was pounding, she felt warm. She swallowed hard, licked her lips and took another deep breath through her nose. 

He smelled so good and she was surrounded by it. She considered reaching out and touching his face, tracing his bottom lip with her fingers - but the idea of him waking up during such a gesture was unacceptable. More unacceptable, was how her mind was wandering - how a heat between her legs was getting too much to handle.

“Soul?” She whispered, testing him, seeing how asleep he really was. No reply, no stirring. He was out like a light. Thank god.

She puffed out breath in relief, then slowly lifted the covers off herself. This was a bad idea, and one that needed rectifying immediately. She slipped out of his bed and tiptoed to the door, carefully opening it and sliding out. Down the hall and back in her room, she realized she had held her breath the entire way. But it didn’t matter, because Soul hadn’t noticed a thing. 

She leaned against the back of her door, closed now, panting. Not seeming to regain any of her sanity, she shook her head hurried into bed, lay on her back, hands fisting into the covers as she tried to calm down. She stared at the ceiling, shutting her eyes tightly.

“Relax.” She told herself out loud, “it’s fine.” 

But flashes of Soul were running through her mind, a slideshow of lust and desire. Some were memories, some fantasies, and before she could stop herself, Maka found her hand moving it’s way between her legs. 

She needed relief, she needed to do this just this once and then it would be better. Then she could sleep, could look Soul in his eyes until the next time. She gasped audibly when she pulled back her underwear and let her finger slip between her wet folds. 

Soul taking off a suit jacket, loosening his tie.

She bit her lip.

Soul’s hand on her lower back, feeling him pressed against her. 

She moaned, picking up her pace.

Soul running his hands over her breasts, his lips sucking on her neck.

Her hips bucked against her fingers now, she was teetering so close to the edge.

Soul’s head between her legs, his tongue tracing along her —

The door to her bedroom slammed open. Maka squealed, despite herself, pulling her hands away and clutching her sheets up around her.

Soul stood in the entrance of her room, one hand still on the door from pushing it open, the other held out as his side, balled into a fist, muscles taught. He was breathing heavy, a sheen of sweat across his body. He stared at her from half-lidded eyes just under his white hair that was messy around his face. 

Neither spoke for a moment before he drew in breath and started walking slowly towards her.

“S-Soul what are you—”

“You didn’t…” his voice was thick, huskier than usual - Maka couldn’t help but shudder as he kept approaching, “break resonance.”

She realized what he meant with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She felt all the blood drain from her face. She had left his room without breaking resonance. He had woken up… he... 

She tried to open her mouth to speak, to lie, to apologize, to say anything but the wash of dread over her was suffocating. 

She had just ruined everything between them, hadn’t she? Soul must be furious. How painful, how embarrassing must it have been for him to come in here and tell her he could hear-- he could feel what she was doing. Their trust would be shattered, she thought. Anything she hoped would ever happen between them was over. And this was--

“Are you insane?” His voice cut through her thoughts, but he hadn’t spoken out loud. She could hear it inside her mind, once again. They were still connected, and so, in a flash, she severed that connection. This made Soul curl his lip in frustration from across the room.

“No,” he said, voice still deep, still stern. He didn’t stop approaching her, but he was moving slowly - like he was controlling himself, trying not to react.

“Soul, I am so--”

“You’re so stupid.” He was closer now, only a few steps from her bed, “I’m not angry at you.” Then, his knee was on her bed. Maka shrinked away as he leaned towards her,

“I want you.” He said, hand coming up to her face, strong fingers moving into the nape of her neck and pulling her towards him.

Maka heard what he said, but could barely process it. She felt his hand on her neck and cheek, pulling her forward but couldn’t believe it was happening. She took a quick breath through her nose and was once again overwhelmed by his familiar scent, by his closeness to her. 

“You…” her voice seemed to snap him out of it a little, and he stopped pulling her closer. He didn’t remove his hand though, and his eyes were fixed on her mouth - now only inches away from his own. “You want…” Maka didn’t even know what she was saying.

Soul tore his eyes away from her lips and met her gaze. His expression was like nothing Maka had seen from him before, but before she could analyze it further, a wicked grin spread across his face. He moved fast, his other hand coming up so he could hold her face in both his hands as he closed the distance between their mouths.

She had thought about kissing Soul. A lot. She had imagined how good it would feel so many times… but this? This was something else.

His lips crashed down onto hers, and she immediately melted, let instinct take over. She kissed him back hungrily, her tongue sliding into his mouth, eliciting a moan from her weapon that made her forget any shame she had felt previously. He pulled her closer into him, let his teeth sink into her lower lip in a way that made Maka feel like a jolt of electricity had just surged within her. 

Sometimes Maka forgot just how strong Soul really was. He reminded her, one hand moving down to her lower back as he climbed closer to her, pulling her onto his lap in a quick movement that made her squeak in surprise. Soul smiled against her mouth, leaned forward and let her feel the hardness in his pyjamas press against her core. 

This was the first time Maka broke away from his mouth, her head slamming backwards in pleasure. A moan ripped through her throat as she grinded down against him - then shot her head back up, embarrassed by the noise and motion. Soul’s expression washed that embarrassment away in a second. 

“You are so fucking hot.” He hissed, leaning over her and planting his mouth against her neck, now swiveling his hips up and down, rubbing his cock against her. For a brief moment, Maka thought she might be dreaming, 

“Soul?” She mewed, trying to control her voice as he sucked against her neck roughly. 

“Mmm?” Was all he said, too busy with what he was doing to reply. 

“This is… real right. You want this?”

He stopped abruptly, much to Maka’s dismay, and lifted his head up to meet her gaze. Annoyance was etched into his features, 

“You think this is how I’d behave if I didn’t want you?” He growled, “You think this—“ he pressed his hard cock against her, smirking in smug delight when Maka had to bite her lip to control another moan, “is me not wanting you?”

“I—“ Maka gasped, trying to find words through her lust clouded mind. Soul just grinned back, 

“I just didn’t know YOU wanted ME. Until that little show you gave me tonight.” He pulled away from her, sitting up and letting her fall backwards onto the bed. Maka raised herself up on her elbows watching him as she tried to control a blush. He pulled his shirt off in a quick motion, then traced his hand down her leg, starting high on her thigh and ending on her knee - then back up, to the top of her thigh, to the waistband of her sleeping shorts, “What was it you were imaging again?”

“Um,” was all she could say as he looped a finger into her waistband and slowly started to pull her shorts down. Maka squeaked again, embarrassed, but a quick glance from him calmed her down. She relaxed as he continued to remove them, his knuckles digging into the flesh of her thigh as he did. She kicked her feet a little, helping him get them off, and threw them over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off her. 

“Oh, that’s right,” he drawled, again showing his strength as he moved quickly to hover over her on all fours, moving down to her panties. His mouth met her thigh and she moaned again, 

“Soul…” 

He grinned wickedly and shook his head in delight.

“Finally.” He muttered against her soft skin, letting his tongue drag up closer to where she wanted him, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited…” he looked up at her, his face right where she had imagined it only moments before, “...to hear you say my name like that.”

He caught the band of her panties in his teeth, and pulled them down slowly. Maka’s breathing hitched in anticipation as he pulled them lower, revealing herself to him. She suddenly felt very insecure - no one had ever seen this part of her. She wanted Soul to, but at the same time…

She pushed her knees together, just slightly. Not closing herself off, but Soul noticed the motion. He looked up at her, and she saw slight worry creepy into his otherwise lustful expression,

“No?” He said, sitting up. Maka’s eyes grew wide,

“No!” She said, to which he started to pull even further back, “No! No, I mean, yes! I mean… I mean no-don’t-stop. I just…” Maka sputtered. Soul’s expression changed slowly, back into his grin, “want you to like it…” she flushed, wanting to bury her head in the covers. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for him to tease her. Instead, her eyes shot open as she felt his hot breath on her soaked folds. He chuckled, noticing her reaction before pressing his tongue against her, letting it drag across her wetness slowly. 

This time, Maka’s moan was loud enough for her to be thankful Blair had moved out. It was a thought she had for only a brief second before all her attention was back to the boy between her legs. She was shaking, gripping anything she could - eventually her fingers finding their way into his hair, grabbing handfuls of it as he sucked on what she assumed was her clit. She was breathing hard, trading between moaning his name and begging him not to stop. It felt good, and that feeling, that thought, led to another. One that was exciting, one that she wanted, now. 

She tugged hard on Soul’s hair, 

“Soul.” Her tone switched in a flash, once needy, suddenly commanding. Soul stopped, looked up at her, 

“Yes, Maka?” He murmured, before giving her another long, languid lick that made her press her hips against him involuntarily.

“I… I want…” he was so good at turning her into putty. She wondered if she’d get better at resisting it briefly, before the fire within her roared,

“You want….?” He teased, sitting up, hands still on her thighs, “Tell me.”

“I want you.” She said, the cool air of the room hitting her and making her squirm. Soul held in her place though, looking down at her spread wide for him.

”You want me to what?” He was toying with her, loving every second, “you want me to fuck you?”

She nodded, and he tilted his head, wiping his mouth with the side of his hand slowly.

”Why don’t you take that shirt off for me then?” His voice was so deep, so smooth. Maka lifted her shirt off in one quick motion, then lay back on the bed. Soul eyed her now entirely naked body appreciatively, watching her breasts heave up and down with each needy breath. He wanted to toy with her more, wanted to make her beg but the truth was, he couldn’t control himself any longer. He crawled up her body, stopping briefly to suck on one of her nipples while his hand gripped the other.

Maka snaked one of her legs around his waist. It was her turn to prove how strong she was now. She pulled him down towards her, coming eye to eye with him, and pressing herself against him.

“Now, Soul.” She used THAT tone. The one she did in battle, the one that had, on more than a few occasions caused Soul’s pants to become a little tighter at very inconvenient times. He didn’t think he could be any harder than he already was, and yet...

He moved quickly, removing her leg and pulling his pants off - he wasn’t sure if it looked cool, and at this moment, he didn’t care. He was back on top of her in a flash. 

Maka had a devilish grin on her face, finally understanding the power she had over him. Soul leaned down, kissing her roughly. He let the tip of his member press against her and relished the pleasure he got from the feeling as well as Maka’s reaction under him. He slid his cock over her soaked clit, then moved it down, let it push into her entrance just a little before gauging her expression.

“You want it?” He whispered, breaking their kiss and locking eyes with her. Maka swallowed hard, she licked her lips slowly, eyes half lidded. 

“I need it.” She finally mewed, her hands snaking up around his neck, “now.” She commanded. 

That was all Soul needed to hear. He pressed into her slowly, committing her gasps and moans to memory as he filled her. He moved slow, slower than he thought he could, making sure he wasn’t hurting her - making sure she could adjust to him. It felt so good. He wanted to move, but she was the priority. She was always the priority. 

“Soul,” she moaned again. He was sure he was never going to get sick of it.

“Yes?” He breathed, muscles taught, arms shaking.

”Fuck me.” She said, voice clear and needy. 

For a moment, Soul now thought he might be dreaming, but his body was ahead of his mind. He slid is cock out a fraction, then back in. Out, then back in. The noises Maka was making was enough to send him over the edge immediately, but he wasn’t done enjoying this. He kept his pace, burying his face in her shoulder, biting her lightly but still controlling himself despite everything.

Maka’s legs wrapped around him, her ankles hooking together as she pushed him in deeper, commanded him not to stop. Her fingernails dug into his back in a way Soul hated to admit he loved. He continued his rhythm, listening to how each thrust jarred Maka’s voice ever so slightly. 

Suddenly, he hated that he couldn’t see her face. He pushed up with his elbows, still thrusting into her. Her arms gave way and he was able to lift himself up further, one hand grabbing the top of her bed frame as he was able to see her entirely.

“God,” he breathed, thrusting harder now “I love you.” 

Maka’s eyes widened, her mouth was open from the moans, but she bit her lip now, hard. 

“Soul I’m—“ She stuttered out, and he knew what she was going to say. He could feel her pussy clamping down around him, feel that she was at her limit.

“Say it.” He said, close to the edge himself, waiting only for her.

“I’m…” She moaned again, and he thrust harder.

”Say it!”

“I’m cumming!” She cried, moan tearing through her chest as she collapsed around his cock. 

Soul finally gave in, exploding into her, letting his upper body press against her now as he pumped into her a few more times, letting them ride out their ecstasy together. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Soul grinned down at her, leaning in and kissed her again, sloppy, exhausted. He rolled off and collapsed next to her. 

Maka felt like a different person. Her muscles were loose, almost buzzing. She felt calm for the first time in months.

“Finally.” Soul said, sighing happily and closing his eyes. Maka looked over at him, amused. 

“Finally?” She repeated, the smile on her face echoing his. Soul opened his eyes, looked over at her, slightly annoyed.

“Yeah. Finally. I thought that might never happen.”

“So you…” Maka mumbled, suddenly shy again, “wanted that for a long time?” 

“You really never got that?” He laughed, sitting himself up a little to really look at her, “I slipped up so many times. Thought you’d felt it in resonance but were trying to let me down easy.” 

“I thought that was just… what partners felt like.” She mused, realizing that maybe she had been ignoring telltale signs.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” He deadpanned, falling back into her mattress, “but you… fuck. I really wasn’t sure. I mean I hoped but--”

“And you love me?” Maka didn’t mean to interrupt, didn’t mean to blurt it out but she couldn’t wait any longer. Soul suddenly tensed next to her, tried to only look at her from the corner of his eye.

“Oh. Yeah. I mean… If you… just wanted--” he gestured to the two of them, “--this… then that’s fine. I’m not trying to put pressure on you, might have gotten a little carried away.” He pressed his mouth into a line. She could imagine what he was feeling - the same way she felt only hours ago. Maka smiled, put her hand on his face and turned him towards her. 

“You’re the one who’s stupid.” She mumbled, pulling him into another long kiss. He lavished in it, let it linger before she pulled away and smiled at him, “I really love you.” 

“Good.” he said it fast, relieved, “because that would have been pretty uncool of me to admit that otherwise.” 

He laughed when she swatted at him, taking his chance to pull her into his arms and hold her tightly. 

“Think you’re gonna be able to sleep now?” He said as she relaxed against his chest, eyes already heavy. 

“I think…” she mumbled, yawning, snuggling into him, “I’ll find a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first A03 upload! AND my first ever time writing smut :O I hope it was okay!
> 
> This fic was originally on ff, but then i found out i can't write naughty shit on there so... I decided to come here! (also, i have a dif username on here - but if you like this and want to read more, dm me and i'll send it your way !! )
> 
> I'm always looking to improve my writing, so i'm happy to hear any tips you have for me! 
> 
> Thanks so much!


End file.
